civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Zimbabwe (Nyatsimba Mutota) (LastSword)
Zimbabwe led by Nyatsimba Mutota is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. Introduction Zimbabwe Proto-Shona speaking societies first emerged in the middle Limpopo valley in the 9th century before moving on to the Zimbabwean highlands. The Zimbabwean plateau eventually became the centre of subsequent Shona states, beginning around the 10th century. Around the early 10th century, trade developed with Arab merchants on the Indian Ocean coast, helping to develop the Kingdom of Mapungubwe in the 11th century. This was the precursor to the more impressive Shona civilisations that would dominate the region during the 13th to 15th centuries. Having been invaded multiple times, experiencing mass migration from the southern Zululands, and finally British Annexation, the Zimbabwe of today is far detached from that in antiquity. If anything has survived, it is the traditional arts. Shona sculpture has become world famous in recent years having first emerged in the 1940s. Most subjects of carved figures of stylised birds and human figures among others are made with sedimentary rocks such as soapstone, as well as harder igneous rocks such as serpentine and the rare stone verdite. Some of these Zimbabwean artefacts are being found in countries like Singapore, China and Canada, indicating the true extent of the ancient trade links. Nyatsimba Mutota The only information we have about Nyatsimba Mutota comes from oral tradition. It is recorded that the warrior prince named Nyatsimba Mutota from the Kingdom of Zimbabwe was sent to find new sources of salt in the north. Prince Mutota found his salt among the Tavara, a Shona subdivision, who were prominent elephant hunters. They were conquered and a capital was established 350 km north of Great Zimbabwe at Zvongombe by the Zambezi. With Mutota as ruler, the Kingdom outgrew its parent state and became the dominant force in the region, mainting nominal independence from the powerful Portugese colonialist in Mozambique. Mutota's empire remained until, in the 17th century, rivalry between the Portugese and the Rozwi Empire (heralding from the Zimbabwe Plateau where Mutota was born) ripped it apart. Dawn of Man Young prince, Nyatsimba Mutota, founder of Kingdom of Mutapa, your lands have always been a prominent harbour of civilization. The Great Zimbabwe, created in thirteen century, was the largest stone structure in southern Africa until modern times! It was these traditions of art and engineering that were taken from even older kingdom, the Mapungubwe with its famous hill. With resourceful abundance, Zimbabwe controlled the ivory and gold trade from the interior to the southeastern coast of Africa; linking up with the trade routes of the Arabs and the Chinese. Your Mutapa Empire fell due to the Portugese quest for the lost mines of King Soloman. But the your ancestral tribes would not be held down for long, and another great civilization was born in Zimbabwean land, the Rozwi Empire. Nyatsimba Mutota! You have been called, once again, to defend the trade routes from those who would take from the Shona. Can you assue the prosperity and security to your people? Can you plump the depths Ophir, that have remained hidden for so long? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome! I am Nyatsimba Mutota, the prodigal Prince. How did you hear about Zimbabwe?" Introduction: "Nyatsimba Mutota is honoured to meet you and your enormous wealth. Why don't we mark this occassion with a feast! Some dancing! And perhaps later...a trade route!" Defeat: "Ophir has crumbled. The Zimbabwe birds have all left their roost. When you kill me, you will have destroyed all that remains of my people." Defeat: "Nyatsimba Mutota will let you in on a secret! I have traded everything away! My lands are worthless to you!" Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * Deliverator: Rozvi model.Zulu Impi * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Bantu Cultures